


Cat Ears and a Tail

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Present Tense, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but why is he wearing <i>cat ears and a tail</i>?</p>
<p>Spoilers for "The OWCA Files", although I've done my best to avoid spoilers, so there's that to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Ears and a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I wrote a Phineas and Ferb fic? Wow.

The first thing Perry notices when he enters the briefing room filled with new recruits is Heinz. And it's not because Heinz is the only human in the room. It's because Heinz is wearing _cat ears and a tail_. Still, after a moment's thought, Perry realizes there's no use making sense of it. He just goes on with with his power point.

Except none of the new recruits are looking at his presentation. Instead, they seem quite fixated on the man with the  _cat ears and a tail_ . And really, Perry must admit, who can blame them? It's ridiculous. It's weird. It's coming off kind of  _mocking_ .

He doubts the last one is intentional, to be fair. Heinz has showed nothing but earnest about his new job as Agent O: Doofenshmirtz the Ocelot. He's – as usual – eager to prove what he can do.

And that's sweet and all, but why is he wearing  _cat ears and a tail_ ?

Perry makes a small 'kgrrkgrr' noise to get the recruits' attention, then points to Heinz and beckons him over.

“Oh, come on, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz says as he heads to the front of the room, “you can't play favorites just because we go way back... Everyone will think I'm some sort of teacher's pet!”

Perry shakes his head, and points to Heinz's cat ears.

“Oh! Oh, you like 'em, huh? The costume store didn't have _ocelot_ , so I went with tiger, you know, for that dramatic flair!”

Perry smacks his forehead, points to Heinz's cat ears again, then shrugs with great deliberation.

“What do you mean, why?” Heinz says, putting his hands on his hips. “That little intern said that to make it fair to all the other animals, I should dress like an ocelot!”

This actually stuns Perry into stillness. He's... Admittedly kind of impressed! He didn't know Carl to be the practical joker sort, and this  _is_ kind of rich. Perry can't help it – with one hand over his mouth to hold back laughter, he winds up doubled over.

Heinz's eyes widen – Perry can swear he sees them go a bit red for a moment, but it must be a trick of the light – and then he's pacing the front of the briefing room, throwing the cat ears to the floor. “So it was a prank?! I can't believe it! Who does he think he is? I am an  _OWCA agent_ !”

He runs out the door, then – Perry assumes to tattle to Major Monogram. Given that Heinz is still wearing the tail, that should be interesting.

 

 


End file.
